Thanks for the Chocolate!
by A.L1
Summary: A belated White Day special. When all the cookies in Konoha go missing, the boys of Naruto have problems. This includes chocolate, marshmallows, and cookie mayhem.
1. Prologue

Thanks for the Chocolate!  
  
A Naruto (Belated) White Day Special  
  
Prologue  
  
The Uchiha residence held an ominous figure. The dark night covered it. It roamed around, searching, searching. It moved its head left and right through every side, not missing a corner. It scavenged into the highest cabinets. Tunneled into the lowest drawers.  
  
At last, the lonely, mysterious figure had found it. He had no retention as he grabbed his prize into a tight fist. It was a piece of paper that will give him all answers that would solve a conflict that had plagued him for years. It was found under a tile in the kitchen. Who knew? Several similar others were there. They could help as well. But the paper in his hand was the one needed most. It contained a legacy that was given to him by his mother, unknowingly. And now, that legacy will be put to good use.  
  
Sasuke held the piece of paper high into the air as the rising sun gleamed upon the treasure held in his hand. He had much work ahead of him.  
  
Author's Note: Wait until you see what I have planned for later chapters. I apologize since White Day has long since past, but I wanted to do a real White Day Special for Naruto. So, here it is! Have fun reading and, constructive criticism is badly needed/wanted. 


	2. Naruto

Thanks for the Chocolate!  
  
A Naruto (Belatd) White Day Special  
  
(A few spoiler for those who hadn't read the manga anywhere past the end of the Tsunade arc)  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Thank you for your business. Please come again." The man that ran the only jewelry store in Konoha smiled, saying the same thing he said to every customer for eight years. His signature quote- though he hated to admit it- was a bit silly. Konoha citizens didn't need two jewelry shops and rarely could go anywhere else. And yet, he said that to everyone: women...men...children...thieves...and just recently, a host of a nine-tailed demon fox.  
  
Naruto hummed to himself gleefully holding a white bag of purchases at his side. It was going to be White Day soon, and Naruto decided to get his White Day gifts before he forgot. Of course, he did have to borrow money from Iruka- who merrily lent the money to Naruto. After eleven years of no chocolates or gifts from any girls, Naruto finally broke his pathetic record and actually scored some chocolates for Valentine's Day. He received a total of FIVE CHOCOLATES! That was five more chocolates he had ever been gifted with, his whole life!  
  
His first chocolate was given by his puppy-love crush, Sakura. It was giri-choco, of course, but it was chocolate, nonetheless. It was obvious that Sakura's honmei-choco was for Sasuke. Naruto's, however, looked beautiful enough to be a honmei-choco. It was a chocolate molded into a circle with a flat bottom, as a cake would have had. The sides were decorated with spirals. And on the top, in the middle, was the kanji for "friend." Naruto treasured every bite of his first Valentine's Day chocolate.  
  
The second chocolate he obtained that day was from Konohamaru Corps's very own Moegi. Out of respect for her leader, Moegi gave Naruto one of her chocolate cookies from the batch she made for all her giri-choco. Her honmei-choco was only given to the boy she liked, a ninja-in-training like herself named Keisuke, through force on the boys of the Konohamaru Corps's part. In the end, Keisuke loved the chocolate and gave Moegi a kiss on the cheek. Their relationship afterwards would go on smoothly, especially after the three boys of the Konohamaru Corps explained in precise detail, the inhuman torture they would bestow upon Keisuke if her were to break the heart of Konohamaru Corps's sweetheart.  
  
The third chocolate Naruto was given was a joke. Because Naruto didn't realize this, he mistook it for real honmei-choco. The sender was Konoha's fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She called him into her office and gave it to him on Valentine's Day, saying it was a honmei-choco as a gag. Unfortunately, Tsunade continued to take the joke too seriously too long, and Naruto darted out of Tsunade's office screaming. Nevertheless, what's done is done, and Naruto had to get her a gift as well.  
  
His fourth chocolate came out as shocking as a surprise party. The most least expected girl had given him chocolate. It happened during dinner. To celebrate their chocolate earnings, Iruka and Naruto went out to eat ramen together at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. As they waited, Naruto made fun of how Iruka scored honmei from girls he barely knew, while Iruka jested about how the only honmei Naruto could get was from old women in their fifties. It was when they had gotten their ramen when it happened. When their bowl of noodle-goodness had arrived, two huge slabs of chocolate came with it. They spoke through their faces at the Ichiraku serving girl, Ayame. Why did she give them chocolate? Smiling happily, she told them her thanks.  
  
"You're our best customers here. Naruto-kun keeps bringing people here, and Iruka-san threats out Naruto the most. Thank you for going to the Ichiraku so many times." Iruka just stood in silence as Ayame swayed away, smiling.  
  
The last chocolate Naruto received was the most mysterious and alluring. After the strange dinner at the Ichiraku, Naruto came to his apartment full and tied. That's when he stumbled upon it, baffled. To an average person, parcels aren't very odd sights. But for Naruto, parcels were completely new things to him. What a day! Naruto had received chocolates, and the first parcel of his whole life. Naruto rushingly thrust his door open, laid down his chocolate on his table to be eaten later, and gently placed the parcel in the middle of the room where there was less thrash. There, Naruto positioned himself in an Indian-style sitting position, ready to open the parcel in front of him.  
  
His heart beat faster and faster as his shaking hands came closer to undoing the upper knot. Why was he so nervous? Naruto didn't really ponder on that. Finally realizing how stupid retention was, Naruto opened the package in one quick motion. Inside, was a presence of a card and a pink box which looked like it held a cake.  
  
Naruto read the card. It read:  
  
Dear Naruto-kun,  
  
You are a special person to me. I have always adored you since the first day I glanced at you. You are in my heart always as the person I admire. I've watched you for so long, cheering in my heart for you to succeed. Forgive me for refraining my feelings from you for so long. Please forgive me even more for still not having enough courage to reveal myself to you. Of you wait long enough, I may finally transform myself enough to finally come forward. Until then, please accept this honmei-choco. I may not be the best cook, but I put my heart into it. Enjoy! You are a dear person to me.  
  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Naruto stared at the card in his hands. The writing was elegant and legible. Then, he noticed a scent coming from the card. It had a sweet aroma of a flower patch and dusk summer breeze. This letter of admiration had definitely came from a girl.  
  
Naruto pulled open the lid of the box and enlightened himself to the sight of the most beautiful cake in the world. It was a chocolate cake, of course, daintily trimmed with pastel-colored icing. It was decorated with the Konoha leaf symbol. A heart was placed in the middle of the cake's face. And although Naruto firmly believed his heart belonged to Sakura, he couldn't help but wonder who his secret admirer was.  
  
And so, Naruto bought five White Day gifts. He bought Sakura a box of assorted candies to show his affection. He bought Moegi a cute braclet of little plastic charms that looked like glass. For Tsunade, he went to the bakery to get cookies, only to find out it was closed for the day. He would have to find another day to get her some. For Ramen Girl Ayame, he bought an F4 CD. All the other girls seemed to like it, why wouldn't she? He bargained for it with another F4 freak from Korea that happened to work at the Korean BBQ place where Team 10 usually hung out. Lastly, he decided to be extra special for his secret admirer. What more would his secret admirer like than a silver locket with Naruto's picture in it. If she wanted, she could even put her own portrait intot he other slot. Naruto tried to look extra nice for that picture.  
  
Naruto exhaled in exhaustion. He placed his recent purchases in a clean part of his room. And dropped himself onto his floor. Looking for White Day gifts were cumbersome and rest was a blessing for the Naruto. But alas! Fate is not too kind, for Naruto still had one more thing to do.  
  
Earlier that day, Kakashi dropped in for a visit. Actually, it was more of an intrusion.  
  
"Good morning, Naruto," Kakashi said. "Can you give this scroll to Sasuke?"  
  
Those words echoed in Naruto's mind as he lunged himself up. He remembered Sasuke telling Sakura and him to leave him alone, because he had to work on this big, secret project at home. Well, whatever it was, he had to intrude.  
  
Naruto broke into Sasuke's house surprisingly easy. To think, all kidnappers had to do was climb through the window or open the unlocked door to reach the Uchiha tragedy survivor. Then again, the kidnapper would have to find a way to enter the village unnoticed. Then, they'd have to find where Sasuke lived. Okay, maybe kidnapping Sasuke wasn't an easy task afterall.  
  
He entered the house, not really expecting much. Unfortunately, he couldn't find Sasuke. That is, until he opened a random door. There, he found Sasuke in his kitchen. He wore a stained t-shirt, his usual shorts, and an apron. There were bowls and spoons around the kitchen covered with an unusual substance that Sasuke considered was batter. Sasuke was carefully reading a recipe too intensively to pay attention to the boy at the door.  
  
"Maltose...sorbitol...turbinado...saccharine...Dangit! Why are there so many different names for sugar?!" Sasuke ranted, obviously pissed off.  
  
"Oi! Sasuke, whatcha doin' !" Naruto cried out.  
  
A disgruntled Sasuke turned and slowly came to realization that he had just been caught in the act!  
  
"Na-Naruto! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Naruto just smirked gleefully.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei told me to give this to you." Naruto gave Sasuke the scroll and was about to leave when Sasuke stopped him.  
  
"Say, Naruto, do you need cookies for White Day?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"I have to make several batches of cookies, Naruto. If you help me make them, I'll give you some free cookies to give to the girl or girls of your nightmares, deal?"  
  
Naruto thought about it for a while. He still needed to get Tsunade's cookies, and he was almost out of money.  
  
"Okay, how can I help?"  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, First chapter is finally finished. Thank you all who read! Although, this chapter is longer, it seems of lesser quality. Aw well. Anyway, here are a few notes on things who don't really understand what is going on too much:  
  
In Japan, Korea, and perhaps a few other places, Valentine's Day is when girls give gifts. Giri-choco is chocolate or gifts given to associates, friends, and co-workers, Honmei-choco is chocolate or gifts given to the guy the girl likes, White Day, March 14, is when boys return the favor. In some places, some gifts have certain meanings. In this fic, I will use these meanings:  
  
Candy-Love  
  
Marshmallows-Friends  
  
Cookies-Not interested; Go away  
  
Now you can understand why Sasuke wanted to make so many cookies. And one more thing so people don't get confused: Kakashi didn't give the scroll to Sasuke himself, because he was busy. I won't put that in the story. Also, the scroll is nothing more than the weekly news. For those who already knew all this stuff, goodness for you! Oh yeah, I give full credit of this information from Raijin comics and Love Hina, and perhaps Google as well. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chouji

Thanks for the Chocolate!

A Naruto (Belated) White Day Special

Chapter Two

Chouji has never received a Valentine's Day Chocolate ever since he entered the academy. This year was not an exception. Until this evening, that is. It was a beautiful chocolate, much too pretty for words. It is so, that it shall not be.

But White Day was coming closer than Chouji had originally expected. He didn't expect time to fly so fast with him being as busy as he is. Of course, he had to train with his team, eat, and waste time watching clouds with Shikamaru. There was no way, during all that time, could he have enough free time to actually buy a gifr!

But now, with everyone of buying White Day gift, he figured it was time to get his, too. Unfortunately, Chouji never had gotten a serious, honest, _honmei-choco_ before. So, it was obvious he had no idea what to get. In Konoha, it was a tradition to get the girl candy, marshmallows, or cookies if the chocolate was _honmei_. However, Chouji had no way to answer this one; he was blanker than Shikamaru's expression when stalking clouds.

The girl was the type of girl that was easy to forget her face. In fact, Chouji didn't even know her name. All he knew was that she worked in the Korean BBQ restaurant he loves so much. Also, he couldn't even begin to think what to get her, because she barely understood Japanese; she only spoke Korean. Why in the whole entire village would she give Chouji _honmei choco_ us anyone's guess, but right now, he was in a bind and that's all that matters.

He asked Shikamaru for advice earlier on when they went to buy marshmallows for Ino; she gave them chocolate, too. All Shikamaru said was, "Why do you worry about some girl you don't know? This is why I find women so troublesome." Although he knew he could get Shikamaru to help him if he began to be persistent, he didn't. He also refused to ask help from Asuma or Ino. He already knew not to after a discussion about their love lives under a tree with Shikamaru.

So here, Chouji lies, thinking deeply and hardly what to get. The answer suddenly pops into his mind. His eyes burst open, his breath stopped temporarily, and he lifts himself out of his futon. Running down his hallway, he cries, "Dad, I'm going out for a minute!" and rushes out. As he does so, he thought he heard his dad say, "Ah, a first love."

After about five feet of running, Chouji was tired of running and decided to walk instead. The evening was still young, but hew people were still out. The few ninja instincts he had told him to keep his guard. As he walked, he let his eyes move around to watch anything suspicious. He kept himself focusing on the surrounding area in case there was a need to sense an enemy's chakra. His hands lingered around the pouch that held a single kunai.

Then, a cat ran by. And then, Chouji loosened up a bit. After all, the store he was going to was close by. So, while laughing himself he arrived at the store with no problem.

Chouji barely knew the girl and couldn't even remember her face. Who knew why he walked out of the store with candy? Who knew why he left with Naruto to make cookies with Sasuke?

The world is a place full of questions.

Author's Notes: It's about time I updated and just in time for being a belated White Day special! I realize my chapters are getting worse and worse as I go along. However, I must finish what I started, especially since I don't want to wait another year to finish and update this in time.

Just for the record, I honestly don't know what the gifts mean in Japan for sure. I do know that the gift meanings I'm using are probably really outdated. Probably. I don't know. So, I don't know about any alternative meanings or any other traditions. Supposedly, it depends on where you are or something like that. Either way, don't use this as a really accurate picture on how White Day really works. (Although, I doubt anyone would.)

And for mkh2, if you really want to know, "girl of your nightmares" is nothing more than a playing with the old phrase, "girl of your dreams." Since you don't want to accept the "girl of you nightmare's" sign of love, Sasuke believes that if Naruto got a chocolate for a girl that wasn't Sakura, he would give cookies to everyone else.

Lastly, in case anyone has the wrong idea, I don't hate Tsunade. She's cool. I like her. The end.

Update note: Thanks for calling into attention the mistake about the chocolate and cookies. Usually, I don't bother when I make a mistake, because it's against a belief I have. But this really did not belong. I did make a mistake and I fixed it so readers do not get confused. That is all.


	4. Shikamaru

Thanks for the Chocolate!

A Naruto (Belated) White Day Special

Chapter 3

Shikamaru had always thought women were troublesome. Therefore, all that knew him would believe that Shikamaru dreaded Valentine's Day and White Day like the plague; it was true. Unluckily, he caught the eyes of more girls than every other year of his life. Worst of all, he reached the hearts of two girls he would rather not have met throughout his whole twelve years of life as Shikamaru. Thus, the gifts from Ino and Temari were tossed in the corner of his closet, hoping to be forgotten forever.

Unfortunately, Chouji had to ask him what to get some girl for White Day. After hearing this, Shikamaru immediately remembered the bottle of little chocolate candies from Ino and the bottle of cow's blood from Temari. This included a note that said, "Drink up. Cow's blood is good for you. The next time we meet, I want a rematch with you at your best." He already was buying marshmallows for Ino, who gave him _girii choco_, since his mother would nag at him forever if he didn't. However, what do you get a woman that gives you cow's blood for Valentine's Day and expects to fight you as soon as she could?

He merely brushed the thought aside and said aloud, "Why do you worry about some girl you don't know?" He thought he heard Chouji say something, so he waited for him to say it again. But Chouji didn't say anything. He just stayed silent. When Shikamaru turned around, Chouji was gone.

So he made a resolution; he wouldn't get Temari a gift. In fact, he didn't even think of it as a gift. It was more of a threat than anything you give on Valentine's Day. But if the worst happened, he had a plan just in case…

Now, with all these troublesome thought left behind, he could lean back, relax, and play with his pussy cat. That was his plan for the rest of the evening, until Naruto crashed into his house and asked him to help make cookies.

"Damn… What a troublesome day!" and Shikamaru would have refused had it not been for Chouji's heavy persuasion.

Author's Note: Short Chapter. Please don't ask aboutTemari and the cow's blood. all will be explained at the last chapter. Next up is Lee!


	5. Lee

Thanks for the Chocolate!

A Naruto (Belated) White Day Special

Chapter 3

When one thinks deeply about it, one wouldn't think that Rock Lee, the thick-browed, beautiful beast of Konoha, would ever get a single chocolate before the year he met someone like Ten Ten, who was obligated to give him _giri choco._

This was not true. In fact, he had received his very first chocolate at the very young age of seven.

This is, because Lee happens to have a tremendous amount of females working at his family's business.

Now what, of all things, could Lee's family could be doing that would allow Lee to be acquainted with so many teenage girls older than him? It wasn't a store of any kind nor was it a place that needed cooks or waitresses.

No! His family owned a hotel.

And every year, since he was seven, he always had a pretty decent pile of Valentine's Day chocolate. This year was even better, because he also received a gift from Hinata and Sakura. He simply adored Sakura's chocolate in a complete daze of foggy bliss. However, he found Hinata's chocolate a little strange. Not only did he barely know her, but she gave him _honmei choco!_ Luckily, the decision of what to give her was immediately decided by Neji, the one who delivered Hinata's chocolate, who threatened all sorts of harmful encounters if he will not give her cookies. Lee humbly obliged, despite the urge to increase the amount of times he fought Neji.

This year, like every year, he will give all those who gave him _giri choco_ the same gift. This, undoubtedly, did not include Sakura. He will give Sakura a gift once he finished folding all the paper cranes. Now with all the origami paper ready in front of him, he will begin folding.

Then, he realized the hardships of attempting origami with one arm. But instead of shrugging it off and giving up, he thought of it as training and said, "If I can't finish ten after an hour, then I'll have to make one hundred more after I'm done."

Two hours later, he had barely finished ten while he continued to add on to his workload. It as actually good that he kept himself busy this way; the medic Nin didn't need to keep a close watch on him from sneaking out. Unfortunately, Lee realized he was going absolutely nowhere with the rate he was going. Of course, it probably didn't help that he was folding with one hand and a hardcover book. Folding was rather awkward when the book gets in the way.

It was then that Gai walked through the door.

"Good morning, Lee!" he greeted with a grin. "What has you so focused today?"

"Gai-sensei," Lee replied. "Please allow me to continue my work. I have so much to do!"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Making paper cranes!"

A long quiet peeked into the room and left as Lee continued grunting over the sheer effort of one-handed origami. And just as suddenly as silence came in, Gai burst into tears and embraced Lee.

"Oh, Lee!" Gai exclaimed. "How hopeful you are to attempt making one thousand paper cranes! Allow me to help you!"

"No!" snapped Lee. "I must finish this. Please, allow me to finish!"

Gai became shocked so much; he did not notice the arms grabbing him out from the entrance of the door. These same arms also closed the door after yanking him out of the room.

The arms belonged to the angriest nurse, who glared rather fiercely at Gai.

"Hey," the nurse growled under her breath. "Don't interrupt him. He's finally so preoccupied with something. We don't have to worry about him."

Gai, being very tense and alert at the sudden force that was pulling him back, relaxed himself and allowed the information to sink in.

"So why is Lee making origami?"

Soon, a conversation broke out on the story of Lee's reason for making paper cranes. The nurse told Gai how they amazingly received an enormous amount of _giri choco_ for Lee on Valentine's Day, the same day Gai had to perform an important mission. Even days such as Valentine's Day needed to have missions completed. Well, on that day, Gai was out, several ladies gave Lee chocolate, and apparently, Lee's White Day presents to the girls were paper cranes made with one hand. Had it not been for the terrifying wrath of a nurse during the time of her PMS, Gai would have marched straight onto Lee's room and to give him one hell of a lecture.

So, Gai distracted her with a tiny eruption of chaos on the other side of the hall. But when Gai opened the door and surveyed the room's contents, he could only say the three words, "Lee is gone!"

In the forest, Neji was carrying Lee like a newlywed bride towards Sasuke's house. Halfway through the trail, Lee began a conversation with a question.

"Why are we going through the long, forest way to Sasuke's house, Neji?"

"Going any other way would be dangerous for either our safety or increase our chances of being discovered."

"Are you sure Sasuke has cookies? I mean, if there are no cookies being sold in the entire village, why would Sasuke have some?"

"That the favor Sasuke is asking us. We're going to be making cookies."

"What! What could I do, then, with one arm and one leg?"

"He was desperate and needed all the help he could."

"But -"

"Lee…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Author's Notes: White Day is on March 14th. My goal is to have all the chapters out before then. Next up is Neji!


End file.
